Child of the Forsaken
by DeathViolinist
Summary: Meet Kori and the gang, just your everyday demigods who encounter Percy and his gang of demigods. Follow them on their journey to stop the rising titan lord. Not that great at summaries, sorry! Please review!
1. Character Information

**I own the following characters...**

* * *

**Kori Rider**

Age: 15

Height: 5'5''

Hair: Jet black with blue bangs and tips

Eyes: Electric Ice Blue

Magic Item: Chain chocker that runs into a scythe

Godly Parent(s): Nyx and Poseiden

Human Parent: Anthony Rider

* * *

**Alec Rider**

Age:16

Height: 5'11''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Light Brown

Magic Item: Steel ring that turns into any weapon

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Human Parent: Anthony Rider

* * *

**Charlie Anderson (girl)**

Age: 15

Height: 5'7''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Magic Item: Batman necklace that turns into a sword

Godly Parents: Nike and Ares

Human Parent: Emmit Anderson

* * *

**Kat Marx**

Age: 15

Height: 5'4''

Hair: Caramel Brown

Eyes: Silver

Magic Item: Silver wing necklace that turns into a bow and arrow

Godly Parent: Artemis

Human Parent: James Marx


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Child of the Forsaken! I only own my characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**'_this means thinking_' **

* * *

"...blah, blah, blah, you have homework over what we have learned today," announced Mr. Metos, bringing me out of my daydream. ***bell rings* **We were dismissed by that horrid bell. I got up and stretched. Charlie and Alec gave me accussing looks, and I stared innocently back at my two friends. We made our way to the gym to find that we had a substitute. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, five students came in and handed him a pass. The substatute coach sighed and turned to us as he intrduced them.

"Everyone this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover. I'm Coach Andy, now be quiet while I take attendance," he anounced. We all dispersed to talk amoungst ourselves quietly, hearing an occansional here from whose ever name was called. We made our way over to the new kids, well actually Charlie and Alec dragged me over there with them. We made small talk, Charlie and lec talked to them like old friends; I stood there awkwardly and felt out of place. I slipped away unoticed and sat against the wall listening to "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin. I was about half way through the song when I closed my eyes. A little while later I felt someone sit next to me. I cracked open an eye and saw Nico.

I took out one headphone, started watching my friends, while trying to find something to say. That's when I noticed all of the other students save mine and Nico's friends were gone. I noticed movement outside from the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys, has anyone else noticed that everyone else is outside?" I asked in a hushed vioce, but was still heard.

"Huh, now that you mention it...," Charlie blankly sated as she looked around. I stood up and slowly made my way to the gym doors leading outside, but Coach Andy was already there and locking them. I took a few cautious steps backwards while watching the man infront of me. It was ironic that at that same time my iPhone started to play "Fallen Angels" by Black Veil Brides, when Andy transformed into a fury. Yes like the Fury from Greek Mythology. My eyes widened and I did what any sane person would do. I ran while yelling for my friends to run, I have no idea how they did not hear, but they didn't. Before I could reach them, the Fury landed infront of me making me skid to a hault.

I was starting to panic when my iron chain chocker grew cold. As my fingertips brushed against the metal, it transformed into a menacing scythe. The jagged metal shining in the dim gym light. The Kindly One thrust its' talons in my direction, my reflexes acted and my scythe swung in slow motion.

At the same time on the other side of the gym, a certain son of Hades noticed the flying beast and summoned hid Stygian iron sword and rushed to help the poor fighting soul. My ADHD kicked in, I got used to the weight of the scythe in my hand and started to use it as if it were just an extension of my arm. The Fury crose into the air and sped towards me. I did a one handed back spring to get away and as I came back down I landed on top of the flying beast. As I got ready to swing my scythe to end this, the blade was consumed in black flames. I swunp and decapitated the beast, but as I did so it reached up and clawed at me, draggin the talons through my arm. I flipped off just a split second before it dissolved into a cloud of eerie yellow dust. I landed softly on my feet as my scythe turned back into its original form as my chain chocker.

I walked back over to my friends, passing Nico on the way. "thank you for your consideration, really it was very apreciated," I said drowning the words with sarcasm. And they _still _didn't look at me, until I slapped Alec on the back of his head, Nico walked up a few seconds later. "Ow! What was that for?!" They finally looked at me, finding sweat rolling down my face. I just scoffed and started walking away, the exhaughstion caught up to me as my vision blurred. I felt myself swaying and barely felt it when I landed with a soft thud on the gym floor.

A low thud echoed throught the gym as everyone looked around; their eyes landed on a black and red clad mass curled up on the floor. Alec and Nico were the first to respond as they both raced to where the unconscious girl. Alec held his sister in his arms gently as she broke out into a sweat. Her body was the plagued by racking shivers. Her friends gathered around her and her brother confused at why their quiet friend collapsed. The blacketter started to whimper softly in her unconscious state. A gasp was emitted from Percy as he spied the tri-slash gash, resembling that of a Fury's talons, on the girls forearm. It emitted a sickly yellow glow due to the poison on the talons. At this point her shivers started to shake Alec too.

Her cheeks grew rosy from her rising temperature. The gashed healed as her temperature rose, everyone around her watched amazed at the healing wound. The glow from the poison got dimmer with each passing second until it was no longer glowing. Her temperature suddenly dropped as her already pale lips developed a blue hue. Her body was as cold as a corpse by the time the wound was completely gone from view. Alec picked her up as the rest of them formed a ring around the siblings, determined not to let anything else hurt the girl anymore. They rushed out of the school leaving all their stuff in their lockers considering they all had their phones with them already; there was no need to get anything else.

Not long after they left the school the teenagers came upon a small park, stopping for a break, Alec gently layed Kori on the bench that was there. Alec sat on the ground leaning his back against the bench. The others all sat down infront of the siblings, thinking about what should be done. The girl grimaced as she opened her eyes. Her electric eyes glowed in the fading sunlight. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked still groggy.

"Thanatos Park, its near the school," Alec replied to my question as he laid his head back on the bench. I stood up and looked at my arm, noticing that the gashes were gone. '_Well that's strange, but oh well. Its healed that's all that matters, now._' Everyone stood up and walked silently in one direction. I stayed towards the back of the group, quietly surveying the surrounding area. I briefly hesitated when I heard the snapping of twigs coming from the woods on either side of us. The sky above us had darkened, the brief minute before the street lights turned on was all the shadows needed to cross the path in front of us and switch sides. I touched my chocker causing it to turn into my scythe again. I quietly walked in front of everyone when they slowed down due to laughter. I held my scythe up defensively as something lunged from the shadows.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! this story is officially my third story, please read my other two if you haven't already. please and thank you! Reviews are highly requested.**


End file.
